Shivers
by Zatsuki-N
Summary: Melawan, lari, atau sekedar berteriak, tentu jadi hal yang sangat ingin kaulakukan saat ini. Namun, ketika kenyataan tak berpihak padamu, kau hanya bisa gemetar sambil menunggu ajalmu ... / Genre horror? Hmm, baca aja dulu x)


**Disclaimer:** Fairy Tail jelas bukan punyaku, tapi punya Mashima-Sensei. Aku cuma minjem karakternya dan membumbui ceritanya dengan imajinasi gilaku X)

**Warning:**semi-cannon, (semoga nggak) OOC & misstypo

**Characters:** Team Natsu + lihat saja nanti~

**A.N: **Ending mungkin tidak sesuai dengan tebakan Anda! Jadi, jangan buru-buru klik 'back' sebelum Anda benar-benar selesai membaca fic ini^.^v

* * *

.

#

**Shivers**

#

.

Kau hanya terpaku menatap sosok di hadapanmu. Seharusnya, bukan hal aneh jika dia berdiri di sana. Ya, seharusnya. Namun, ketika kau melihat cairan kental berwarna merah turun dari pelupuk matanya, dan jatuh di atas pipinya yang pucat, sudah tentu nafasmu pun akan tercekat. Kau ingin lari namun tak bisa, karena kedua kakimu serasa dirantai dan dikaitkan ke sebuah bola barbel seberat sepuluh kali lipat berat tubuhmu. Kau ingin melawan, tapi tanganmu seperti disiram air raksa; begitu kaku, seperti jasad yang diawetkan.

Sementara kau lihat figur menyeramkan itu semakin mengeliminasi jarak antara kau dan dia ... Semakin dekat dia, semakin dapat kau lihat pipinya yang tirus, bola matanya yang kelewat cekung, kornea matanya yang semerah cairan yang jatuh dari pelupuk matanya, serta kaki-kaki pucatnya yang tidak menapak tanah. Oh, jangan lupakan kesepuluh jarinya yang terlalu kurus, bagai kulit yang langsung menempel di tulang. Jari-jari itu mencoba menggapaimu, dan kini dapat kau lihat kuku-kuku tajam sewarna arang yang seolah siap mencabik-cabikmu kapan saja.

"_Kau..._" Dapat kau dengar suara seraknya memanggilmu. Kau bergidik ngeri, suara seraknya terdengar seperti suara dewa kematian di telingamu.

"_Mengapa kau ... khianati aku? Apa yang kurang dariku?_"

Berteriak, jika itu dapat kaulakukan, sudah tentu kau melakukannya dari tadi. Namun, bibirmu terkatup rapat, seolah telah diolesi lem super. Jika kau tetap nekat membukanya, sudah tentu kau akan melukai bibirmu.

Kini dapat kaurasakan sentuhan telapak tangannya yang seperti biang es; terasa dingin dan begitu menyakitkan. Sebuah sugesti bahwa riwayatmu akan berakhir di sini tiba-tiba singgah dalam benakmu, manakala kuku-kuku tajamnya mulai menggores pipimu, meninggalkan bekas luka seperti cakaran hewan buas.

"_Kenapa...?_"

"Ma... maaf... Bukan maksudku..." Hanya kata-kata itu yang dapat keluar dari ujung bibirmu. Namun, volume suara yang kelewat pelan itu tentu tak membuat 'makhluk' di hadapanmu dapat mendengarnya.

"_Aku benar-benar kecewa padamu..._"

Kuku-kuku tajamnya semakin lihai menari-nari di atas kulitmu, meninggalkan banyak bekas di sana. Likuid merah pekat mengalir dari bekas luka itu, membasahi kemeja putihmu dan lantai sekitar tempatmu berpijak. Kau merintih kesakitan, tapi kau tentu tahu itu tidak akan membuat 'makhluk' di hadapanmu berhenti bermain.

"_Walau begitu, aku tetap mencintaimu, Gray-sama..._"

Matamu yang sempat terpejam untuk menahan rasa sakit, segera terbuka begitu kau dengar kalimatnya yang satu itu. Dalam hati, kau masih mengharapkan uluran tangan sang Dewi Fortuna ...

"_... karena itu, Gray-sama..._"

... tapi sayang, sang dewi tak memberkati lelaki bajingan sepertimu.

"_... bagaimana kalau kita hidup di alam yang sama?_"

Kuku-kuku tajamnya yang siap menerjang alat vital di rongga dada kirimu menjadi pemandangan terakhirmu sebelum kegelapan mengambil alih indera penglihatanmu …

.

.

.

#####

.

.

.

"O...oi, tunggu, tunggu! Kok di sini yang jadi _dead-character_nya aku, sih?!" protes Gray.

"Seharusnya aku jadi _hero_, bukan jadi bajingan yang mati dibunuh dedemit!"

"Ahahahaaa! Kau memang pantas mendapat peran sial, _Ice-pants_!" sahut Natsu.

"Diam kau, _Flame-head_!"

"Huaaa, Gray-sama matiii! Tidak akan kumaafkan siapapun yang berani membunuh Gray-sama! Sini maju, biar kuhajar kau!" cerocos Juvia, yang kontan saja membuat orang-orang se-guild _sweatdrop_.

"Hey, _Bunny-girl_, kenapa aku tidak kebagian peran dalam drama ini?"

"Lucy-san, ternyata kau punya selera _horror_ yang hebat."

"Ayo kita rayakan ini dengan minum alkohol!"

"Te-tenang dulu, dooong, kalian..." Lucy mencoba melerai. Jika bukan karena tugasnya sebagai salah satu _crew_ drama, tentu dia bakal _ngibrit_ dari sana saat itu juga. _Aduuh, Mira ke mana sihh..? Harusnya dia bantu aku jelasin ke mereka! Ini kan idenya dia!_, keluhnya dalam hati.

_Erza dan Levy juga tidak ada... Jadi aku satu-satunya _crew _yang ada di sini?! Tidaaaak!_

Baru saja berpikir kalut begitu, tiba-tiba pintu guild menjeblak terbuka. Terlihatlah sosok tiga perempuan yang tengah dicari-cari Lucy.

"Kaliaaaaan~~" seru Lucy sambil menangis haru. Dia hendak memeluk ketiga _nakama_-nya itu, namun suara tegas Erza membuatnya segera mengurungkan niatnya.

"Tetap di tempatmu, Lucy."

"_A.. Aye_, _Madaaam..._!"

"Ehem, tenang semua," kini giliran Levy yang bersuara. "Kalian sudah tahu, kan, kalau Master _guild_ kita dapat tugas dari Walikota untuk menampilkan drama saat Festival Fantasia tahun ini?"

Anggukan serta seruan 'udah, dong!', 'pastinyaaa!', 'tentu saja!', dan sebagainya menjawab pertanyaan Levy.

"Naah, kami sebagai _crew_ telah memutuskan drama apa dan siapa-siapa saja pemeran dalam drama nanti. Kurasa, garis besar cerita dramanya telah dibacakan oleh Lu-chan. Ya kan, Lu-chan?"

"Iya! Tapi kalian samasekali tidak memberitahuku kalau kita bakal milih tema _horror_..."

"Sengaja, kan biar _surprise_," jawab Mira kalem.

Lucy tersenyum asem. _Surprise apanya, jantungan sih, iya..._

"Karena kalian sudah mengetahui jalan ceritanya, maka persiapan untuk drama bisa dimulai dari sekarang!" tandas Erza.

"Tapi, kenapa peranku harus seperti itu? Tidak adakah peran yang lebih bagus lagi untukku?" protes Gray.

"Gray, kau tak menghargai ideku?"

"Bu-bukan begitu, Mira..."

"Jadi, kau setuju kan, dengan ideku?" tanya Mira lagi, namun kali ini dengan intonasi yang lebih mendesak. Senyuman maut dan aura gelap yang terlihat di sekitar tubuhnya membuat nyali Gray menciut. Daripada berurusan dengan _demon_ berwujud gadis cantik itu, dia lebih memilih untuk mengangguk patuh dan enggak komen macem-macem.

"Ada yang mau protes lagi?!"

Tidak ada yang berani buka mulut. Nuansa suram tiba-tiba menguasai atmosfer di guild itu—terutama di sekitar Gray. Jika yang bertanya adalah sang Titania dengan _death glare_ dan hawa membunuh yang super duper menusuk, berani buka mulut aja udah dijamin bakal berhadapan sama pedang-pedang sihir yang entah berapa banyak jumlahnya. Apalagi protes, taruhannya bakal dibantai habis-habisan, kali...

Erza tersenyum puas, begitu pula dengan Mira. Sementara Lucy dan Levy hanya bisa_ sweatdrop_ melihat tingkah dua mage perempuan terkuat di serikat mereka itu. Mereka sih, pengennya genre _romance_, _family_, atau _friendship_, bukan _horror_ dan _thrill_. Namun, seperti anggota lain, mereka lebih memilih tidak berkomentar karena masih sayang nyawa.

"Baiklah, karena tidak ada yang protes, aku akan membagi kelompok-kelompok kerjanya. Kalau nanti ada yang tidak suka, temui aku langsung! Jangan mengeluh di belakang, karena aku paling benci orang seperti itu!" cerocos Erza.

"_Aye_, _Madaaam_...!"

Begitulah, tidak ada satupun anggota yang protes. Semua tetap melakukan tugasnya walau setengah hati—

—kecuali seorang pemuda berambut acak-acakan yang tengah pundung di pojokan. Boro-boro setengah hati, seperempat aja nggak ada. Dia benar-benar terlihat seperti mahasiswa yang depresi gara-gara makalahnya bolak-balik ditolak sama dosen _killer_ cuma gara-gara kurang tanda titik sama koma.

"Buh, kau sungguh menyedihkan, Gray!" ledek Natsu.

"Diam kau," sahut Gray rada nyolot.

"Awww, jangan galak-galak gitu dong, kakak. Aku kan cuma ngomong apa adanya~"

"Mau rasain bogeman gue?!"

"Boleh, siapa takut!?"

"KALIAN BERDUA! KEMBALI KERJAKAN TUGAS KALIAN!" seru Erza.

Natsu buru-buru _ngacir_ ke kelompok kerjanya sambil ketawa-ketiwi, sedangkan Gray kembali berkutat dengan teks dialognya yang tiga perempatnya adalah rayuan gombal. Membacanya saja membuatnya ingin muntah, gak kebayang jika dia harus memerankannya di atas panggung.

Yaah, terima saja nasibmu, Gray. Siapa suruh punya wajah dan postur tubuh yang mampu memikat hati tiap perempuan? xD

_-OWARI-_

* * *

Gimanaaaa? XD

Adakah yang udah nebak kalau _ending_-nya bakal kayak gini? Zatsu emang sengaja nggak nampilin genre Parody/Humor di _summary_, biar surprise (?) gitu lohhh...

Maaf buat minna-senpai yang (mungkin) mengharapkan _pure horror_, tapi ujung2nya malah gajebet gini...

Sekedar curhat, ini fic humor pertama Zatsu, jadi harap maklum kalau kesannya garing + gaje abis. Kritik dan saran tentu sangat kuperlukan untuk improvisasi kedepannya. Karena itu, kutunggu segala aspirasi minna-senpai, baik di _review box_ maupun di PM. Tapi kalau bisa jgn flame ya... Mental saya belum kuat soalnya :(

_Si-der(s)_ aku hargai kok, asalkan teken tombol fave/follow sebagai ganti dari komentar, hihihi~ *readers: pengenbanget?*

Sayonara dan salam newbie! ^_ _^

Zatsuki-N


End file.
